Hoshi no Arika
by VisualZero
Summary: Teru Saotome shines so brightly, no one can snatch his light. And when Rossa meets this remarkable boy for the first time, he's practically blinded. Luckily, he has self-proclaimed 'Lovemaster' ChaoXin to help him out, but it's hard to believe a leather clad otaku and former ballerina live under the same stars. Teru x male OC, several other characters x OC


**Hoshi no Arika, Chapter One: Let Me Crazy**

**Author's Note: Hey guys. I've decided to hop on the OC bandwagon. WAIT! Before you veer warily away I can promise you I'll try to keep up my usual standard of humour for this, and perhaps that will make it more toleratable. **

**Some of you submitted OCs to me, I may or may not introduce them to this story, it all depends. But for now I'll try to stick to the one new character.**

**Quick overview - his name is Rossa and I'd be lying if I said he wasn't based on a large portion of my personality. Because if I can't insert myself in the cast of Beyblade here then I really don't know what the world is coming to. There are some *obvious* differences, the number one being he is far better looking HA HA HA /forever alone**

**This will be set just after Metal Masters, with some bladers (such as Teru, Ryutaro etc) having flown over to America to see how the Gingang and all are doing. Rossa's friends with ChaoXin and has flown over for him.**

**I'll warn you, the main pairing here is Rossa x Teru (eventually). I know some of you aren't too fond of boy x boy and I'm not exactly going to be easing into the territory, so I can understand if you don't think you'd like it (There's also the whole EWW! OC! reason). I could rant for PAGES about the insignificance of gender, but I think that would be over complicating things, so I'll just say they're both gay and leave it at that.**

**That was far too long an intro. I hope you... are at least entertained by this...**

The awkward moment when you're stumbling around the street in a foreign country, wearing nothing but chainmail and a leather codpiece.

Incidentally, did you know codpieces feature prominently in the six Star Wars movies? Because whenever anyone hears 'Star Wars', they immediately think 'Oh, those were all the movies codpieces featured prominently in.'

Dear Christ; it's not even nine oclock.

This has certainly amped it up a notch from my usual Saturday nights. That is, to hide behind the jukebox in our only shit club and throw sausages at the DJ.

I now know his pain. Some passing car just threw a Coke can at me. I've certainly hit the posh side of New York now!

Chao Xin seems to think it's hilarious.

'Did you see that? It hit you square in the face! Someone is not fucking happy!'

In case you were wondering, the codpieces were his idea. I thought it sounded funny at the time (we'd really blend in with the New Yorkers), especially since I was tipsy but only two hours later I'm already sobering up and suddenly wandering the street corners dressed like a gigolo? Not such an amusing idea...

'Chao. Chao, seriously. I think we should call Da Xiang to pick us up.'

'Never mind that tight bastard. I think Dungeon are somewhere around here. Come on and we go piss of Masamune.' He suddenly slips into a gutter and lands in the middle of the street, laughing a little too loudly.

'Woah! Guess I need to work on my 4000 year old getting pissed in the street training!'

I manage to drag him to his feet and half-carry him over to a wall, which we lean against for support. I don't think he's quite as drunk as he's acting, because he's speaking quite fluidly.

'Are you coming or what? Let's break in Team Dungeon the proper way!'

If Chao Xin is one thing it's stubborn. I have no hope of convincing him bursting into those poor boys' reunion and introducing them to the joys of underage drinking isn't the best idea. Not that I'm going to try. I've never met Team Dungeon, or any of the other teams, in person before and it would be... amusing to say the least.

I'm a sheep. Maa.

* * *

My first impression of Zeo, Toby and Masamune is that their first impression of me will never quite wear off. Their gazes drop immediatly to our crotches then back to our faces, all wearing the identical perplexed WTF expression.

Chao, obviously amused by their reaction to our outfits (we're wearing codpieces, people - CODPIECES), purrs 'Well boys, I'm drunk enough to let you suck me off but sober enough to still enjoy it!'

I stick out a hand.

'How's the craic lads?'

Toby backs away slowly.

'Okay, I have no idea who you are but I don't think I want to get involved.' He grimaces slightly, obviously not impressed.

'Guys, this is Rossa. He's my Bro. And he's not stoned, just Irish.' Chao introduces.

'Okaay. What the hell are you doing here then?' Masamune asks.

'Well, that's a just lovely. I come all the way here to see you and that's all you can say. I guess you don't want to see my magic trick then?'

I notice Toby edge nearer to Masamune and overhear him whisper 'I don't like this guy. If he's going to whip out his cock then we need to get them both out of here right away.'

'I know he's a weirdo but I don't think he'd do that.' Masamune pales, looking catiously at Chao, who grins.

'Ready? Ta da!' From his backpack he oulls out two bottles of drink.

'Woah. How's you guys get that?' Zeo asks.

'I bought it,' Chao says, studying the bottle. 'It's easy enough, all you need is to bluff your way through it. I think he was thrown off by my accent, actually.'

'All the same, it's a feck lot more difficult gettin' it over here that back home.' I say.

Zeo nods. 'Yeah, they're a lot stricter over here. I think Ireland has a lower drinking age, anyway.'

'Twenty-one is a bit harsh?' I shrug. 'But sure I'm seventeen, anyway. Sure that's practically legal.'

Zeo takes the bottle from Chao, only for Toby to snatch it from him.

'Zeo, the age is there for a reason. I don't think this is a good idea at all.' Toby hands the bottle back to Chao, but he won't take it.

'Come on, Toby, take the sand out of your vagina and have a sip. Go on, for Rossa!' Toby glares at him.

'No thank you.' He says firmly.

'Look, will you two just leave? We're kind of trying to catch up here?' Masamune frowns.

'All of you guys are totally gay.' Chao scoffs. 'I just wanted to have a little party. Maybe later we go out and pick up some female companions?'

Toby remains firmly uninterested but I can tell Zeo's wavering a bit.

'Don't you think it would be kind of fun?' He wonders.

'I _don't_. I don't see anything enjoyable about getting pissed and acting like a complete idiot. Come on Zeo; have a little more sense than that.' Toby says.

'Toby, Toby! You're getting us all wrong!' Chao laughs. 'We only want to have a little fun. After all, you guys have been through a lot and we wanna help you... unwind a bit.'

Zeo glances helplessly at the other two boys.

'One drink's not gonna hurt.' He turns to us. 'I'm in, anyway.'

'Well, I don't want anything to do with it.' Toby throws himself onto the sofa, arms folded, lips pursed. I feel kind of bad. I don't normally drink, actually. I can understand his hesistance.

But about twenty minutes later, he's looking over at us scattered around the floor looking less disapproving and more curious. Despite Masamune's earlier reluctance, after seeing that Zeo was grand, he tried some for himself.

'Tastes better if you mix it with Coke.' I advise him, after seeing him make a face.

'I don't feel any different.' He muses.

'Well, of course you don't. We're getting tipsy, not stoned.'

Zeo as it turn out, is actually brilliant after a little alcohol is introduced to his system. He's a good laugh.

'So is Toby gonna be a buzzkill all night or will he cave?' Chao asks, winking at me and yelling at the white-haired boy. 'Come on, ya dry shite!' He attempts to mimic my accent.

Zeo throws his head back ver his shouder and smirks.

'Come on, Toby. There's nothing wrong with any of us. Look, all our limbs intact and everything!' He turns back to us. 'I dunno, he's making his 'there's tomato in my sandwich and I'm not happy' face.'

'His what?' I ask, as Chao bursts out laughing.

'It's the face he makes when he doesn't like what's going on.' Masamune explains.

'As long as he doesn't make his 'there's tomato in my sandwich and it's gone all soggy and I'm really not happy' face, he'll probably calm down,' Zeo stands up and runs over to him, throwing his arms around him. 'Come on, Toby! We NEED you!'

'Zeo, get off! And stop talking aout me like I'm not here!' He starts to struggle but even though he's taller, Zeo's physically stronger, and manages to drag him off the sofa and onto the floor. To my suprise, he's started laughing though this probably has to do with the fact Zeo's started tickling him.

'Zeo, stop it! Stop it!'

'Noway! I've missed you so much and now we're going to consummate our love!'

'GET OFF MY NIPPLES!' Toby suddenly shrieks, as they roll arund on the floor.

'I wonder if this qualifies as rape?' I ask.

'It's not rape! He's clearly enjoying it!' Zeo insists, successful in dragging Toby over to us. 'There you go. Now take a drink or I'll actually write 'dry shit' on your head with a Sharpie.'

'I feel violated...' Toby exhales, face flushed a light pink. 'All right. What's it taste like?'

'Like absolute shite.' I say, tossing him the other bottle. 'Can we please buy Gatorade or SOMETHING.'

'Okay, I just had the greatest idea.' Chao announces.

'Really? Define great. Becaue this was your last greatest idea.' I gesture to what I'm wearing.

'No, this is seriously great. We should all have a party!'

'I thought this was a party?' Masamune asks.

'No, this is five eejits sitting around getting pissed.' I say.

'I mean a proper party! We'll get more drink and, more importantly, girls! Don't worry, we'll find something for you too,' He jabs a finger at me and mouths _token fruit_ to the others.

'That would certainly explain the outfit.' Toby nods. 'Doesn't explain yours though.'

'ChaoXin always dresses like that.' Masamune explains.

'We'll go back to the hotel! All the other teams are still staying there. It'll be awesome! Awh, Sophie from Team Excalibur! I know you're a fag and all but even you have to admit she is smokin' hot!' Chao stands up.

'She is a really beautiful girl.' Zeo says sincerely, while making the gesture for 'really big boobs'.

'Hang on. All the Teams include yours. Something tells me DaXiang won't let us away with this.' I poke Chao.

'So we'll barricade them in a room. There's no way I'd let Mei or ChiYun come anyway. Not when I'm planning to score with at least three girls.'

'And DaXiang?'

'We'll knock him out or something. Right, come on boys! We have a mission! Dungeon - you head over to the hotel and tell everyone to meet back here in an hour. Rossa and I will take care of the booze.' He grins at me. 'Ready for the wildest night of your life?'

As we head out the door, I approach Masamune, who's been shooting me nervous glances since Chao told him I was gay.

'Don't worry, darling, I'm not planning on jumping you or anything.'

'I - it's just - I've never met - you know...'

'What are you talking about, Masamune? You've met Jack, haven't you?' Zeo asks.

'I think it would be a bit of an insult to the gay community to lump Jack with them.' Toby laughs.

'Well... it's just...'

'Let's break the number one stereotype about us fags here and now. I do not fancy every guy I see just because he has a penis. I actually do have standards.'

Chao laughs and throws an arm around my shoulders. 'You fancy me though, right baby?'

'Of course I do Chao.'

'And you probably fancy Toby. Because everyone's gay for Toby.' Zeo says. 'I'm gay for Toby anyway.'

I follow them outside, zoning out as the conversation gets more ridiculous. Obviously, I have standards. He has to be shorter than me. That's about it.

I'm kidding. Though I'm far from the pickiest person in the world, I've never been in a truly committed relationship, and by now think love is a bit of a joke. Seventeen is a little young to get cynical, but I really have trouble believeing in it.

It's not like you're just going to be walking around and fall in love with someone at first sight. Stuff like that only ever happens in stories. Fairytale romances don't exist, more's the pity. I think it would be pretty amazing to play prince for a day. Still, I've wished upon enough stars to know it's not happening and they'll all stop burning so brightly eventually. Just like any of my fantasies about that utterly perplexing four letter word.

If love does exist, it's been hiding from me for a long time.

**You hate him, don't you? Pfsygfyhsgyyyyy...**

**I think I'll introduce the other OCs next chapter. If anyone wants to score with Chao, btw, feel free to send me your OC though I'm warning you now, he's a total player (but sncere deep down).**

**Teru will appear next chapter, hopefully. During the PARTAY.**

**I know I made a pretty big deal about the drinking when it's honestly not. **

**Oh yah, the title. It's the name of a song, translating 'This Star's Hiding Place'. Teru is the star, obviously. It's an amazing song, you should listen to it. All of the chapters will be named after songs, probably.**

**Please tell me what you think, whether you like it or hate it or any improvements can be made. Thank you!**


End file.
